


Motivating Factor

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/F, Hero Worship, Minor Character(s), Teacher-Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitomi's not sure if she's sticking to her goals, or even what her real goals are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivating Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Hitomi is Haruka's student from episode 47. Takes place during this episode, spoilers apply.

Hitomi knew from Haruka's brief descriptions of how she was raised why the older girl trained her so hard. It was the way Haruka found success, and likely how she assumed that Hitomi would also become successful. But despite this, Hitomi often thought she was too harsh. It wasn't as if, like with ninja training, her life would ever depend on her dancing or anything.

Through this, Haruka frustrated Hitomi. But it was more than that. Yes, there were her standards, which Hitomi was likely to never meet, but there were also her charms, which had attracted Hitomi to Haruka in the first place. A selfless hero, Haruka had offered to teach Hitomi at great sacrifice to herself. Unfortunately, Hitomi would always disappoint this hero's expectations, never coming close to her in talent.

But after a while, Hitomi realized that she didn't really want to surpass Haruka. The most important thing to satisfying Haruka's standards was pleasing _her_, the attractive older girl who had so much faith her in the first place. Hitomi knew this wasn't an effective way to meet her goals, but still couldn't help thinking this way. Dancing was important, but Haruka was important in a different way. A pleasant, yet achingly irritating way she couldn't exactly explain.

Still, this feeling was likely why, after collapsing after a game much like a twisted and endless musical chairs, there was no more uplifting sight than Haruka standing in front of her in a suit, dressed sharp and ready to take her away. Later, when Haruka's seriousness from battle left, and she smiled at Hitomi, the younger girl finally felt satisfied. She'd danced well today.


End file.
